Mega Man
Lies about "Mega Man" *After the sequel had been released with a password system, there was a rumor that you could access a password screen in the first game by either holding a certain button combination or inputting a code on the title screen. Lies about "Mega Man 2" *There is a secret boss somehow accessible via the Bubbleman stage. If you beat it, you will be automatically teleported to the end of the game. **''Based on a truth; while there technically is no secret boss, there *is* a glitch that can be performed in Bubbleman's boss room by shooting multiple Item 1 platforms and then trying to go backwards out the door. If done correctly, with exact timing, the player will teleport into a glitched-up version of a room from one of the Wily stages, where he or she can fight a deformed Bubbleman that's entrapped in the wall. '' *You can slide in this game. The "reason" you can't at the start of the game is because Megaman was crippled and his feet are too flat to slide. If you beat the game fast enough Dr. Light will fix Megaman up and he'll be able to slide the next time you play. **''Numerous people have looked inside the game's programming. No code relating to sliding exists.'' Lies about "Mega Man 7" *You can unlock an NES version of the game and play with the old graphics instead of the new SNES graphics and physics. **''There is no code for this in the game, however a fan-made version which is essentially Megaman 7 on the NES currently exists'' **There is a rumor that Cut Man is a secret boss in this game because he makes a brief appearance on the newspaper in the introduction story. This rumor is further strengthened by the fact there is a blank space in the weapons menu, possibly for Rolling Cutter. However, it is more likely this space was for Beat before he became a recovery item. Lies about "Mega Man X" * If you defeat Vile in the opening level, you can go through an alternate story, in which Zero dosen't get killed. *''It is impossible to do this, as when the player fights Vile he is invincible, and can only be defeated in a short scripted event after trapping X after his health has reached below a certain point.'' Lies about "Mega Man Legends" *If Megaman drinks too many sodas within a short enough period of time, he will eventually pee his pants. *There is a way to drive and/or steal the vehicles in Cattleox City. **''You can stand on top of some of the vehicles, but you can't control them in any way.'' *If you bring a cat aboard the Flutter, it will multiply until the ship physically overflows. **''While it is true that bringing a cat aboard the Flutter will cause it to gradually multiply somehow, it only does so up to a certain point, and as a result, the ship cannot 'physically overflow'.'' Lies about "Mega Man Legends 2" *If you complete the 100-question quiz in Potke Village the very first time you attempt it, without missing even one question, the mayor will get up and strip naked. Category:Nintendo